


One free drink

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, PWP, Porn, Sex Talk, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: All Jeremy really wanted was his double espresso mocha frap. Instead he's getting served the beginnings of a boner from the most adorkable barista he's ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on.





	One free drink

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard George Salazar sing that one buffalo song...You probably should.

All Jeremy really wanted was his double espresso mocha frap. Instead he's getting served the beginnings of a boner from the most adorkable barista he's ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. 

He beep beeps his order into the register, smiling the whole time and Jeremy can't help the blood rushing to his cheeks. The guy just wouldn't stop staring. Brown eyes and marshmallow soft curls tumbling down to meet the edges of his thick glasses. Jeremy's pretty sure he's never seen glasses so thick. 

“You've got a free drink” he says, and Jeremy can't stop staring at those lips. “Wanna redeem it?”

“Yeah” Jeremy's voice comes out just a little broken and  _ is he smirking right now??  _ Cocky fucking bastard. 

“Make it a venti” he says, changing the cup sizes with his free hand. “And add a shot” he looks up, marker magically in hand. “I didn’t catch your name?” 

“Jeremy” he stutters. 

“Jer-e-my” he hums while scrawling on the plastic and Jeremy wonders what other noises could come out of that mouth. He passes the cup over to some other girl and beep beeps more buttons into the register. 

“You know that's illegal right?” barista number two  — a girl in blonde — said behind barista total cutie. 

“Yeah I know” he says, eyes flickering back to Jeremy, who really wished there was a hole under his feet right now to suck all the embarrassment out of him. 

Jeremy guesses he should really ask just what illegal coffee secret barista cutie. Had just performed, but the line was growing and his name was already being called so he shuffled his feet and found a seat. 

It was a dreary morning. One of those mornings where headaches hit you the moment you get out of bed, almost like your bed's last revenge. Jeremy sighed, pulling out his laptop and beginning to type out his homework. 

But all he really wanted to do was steal a few more glance towards the cash register. He didn't even know the barista's name, only that he had quick, deft fingers that could be working things other than the cash register and a voice that did  _ things  _ to his libido. 

_ Focus _ he told himself, but how could he with a distraction only five feet away? Jeremy turned his head to try to steal his what, fifth glance? Only to catch a full view of his face, staring right back and smiling the biggest grin. Jeremy can feel his entire face heat up and wants to tear his eyes away but he’s whispering something to the blonde barista and walking around the counter to come out and  _ holy shit he’s walking closer to me _ .

Jeremy wants to bolt right there and then leaving everything behind but he finds his ass glued to his chair and his feet rooted to the floor.  _ Fuck.  _

“Is it just me or do you gawk alot?” barista  _ absolutely looks better up close _ swings the front chair around and takes a seat. 

“Only at people worth gawking at” Jeremy says feeling like his mind’s totally shut off at this point. He takes a sip of his drink, looks down at the fluffy whip cream and instantly thinks of fluffy dark curls between his fingers. He brushes that thought away and his eyes land on his name markered onto the cup.  _ Had there always been a little winky face beside his name?  _

Jeremy goes a shade darker. 

“If you like the merchandise so much…” he gestures to his face and...everything else. “You  _ could _ do more than  _ just gawk”  _ and Jeremy nearly spits out his drink. 

“I don’t even know your name??” he manages out. 

“Michael” he says, outstretching his hand. Jeremy take it to give a firm shake but Michael pulls it in to leave a warm, wet kiss on the back of his hand. Jeremy didn’t even know his ears could heat up until now but at this point he could probably warm up the entire student body with his face.

“What else can you do with that tongue” Jeremy dry heaves under his breath. 

“Wanna find out?” he fucking winks and suddenly Jeremy’s pants are really too tight. He nods eagerly and Michael’s hand tightens around his. 

He pulls Jeremy out of his seat and they make their way to the nearest bathroom. Michael pulls them into the bathroom and locks the door for good measure. 

“But my laptop-” Jeremy doesn’t have time to finish that sentence because his breath is knocked out of him instantly. Michael's lips are so warm as they crash onto his own. He smells like raw coffee beans, bitter and a bit smokey. 

He pulls away, that shit eating grin suddenly faltering. “That was okay right?” 

“More than” Jeremy says a bit louder than a whisper. It’s only two words but it’s enough to bring Michael’s confidence back. 

“Brooke will take care of your stuff” he says before being interrupted by sloppy lips upon his this time. Michael doesn’t know just how many people Jeremy’s kissed before, but it’s one hell of a kiss. It’s sloppy and all over the place but he doesn’t drool and god it’s so  _ fucking hungry _ . 

Jeremy pulls away just a fraction, just enough to see Michael coming undone. He feels a hand snaking up to his jaw and slowly lets his lids fall. He lets Michael guide him into a third kiss, their lips sliding into each other once more with ease. Michael sucks on Jeremy’s bottom lip and Jeremy nibbles on his in return, allowing the pressure to build inside him with ease. 

With his free hand, Michael travels down Jeremy’s side, taking his time until he reaches the hem of Jeremy’s shirt. He snakes his hand under and then up and up until he feels one of Jeremy’s perky little nipples. He flicks it, hard, and is rewarded with the cutest little squeak. Jeremy can just feel Michael grinning beneath the kiss, so he kisses back harder, demanding entrance into Michael’s shocked mouth. It isn’t hard to accept Jeremy’s hunger. Michael drinks all of it down impatiently as Jeremy swirls his tongue around Michael’s own feeling the underside of Michael’s teeth, tasting scents of coffee and chocolate and caramel, details that he’ll keep in the back of his mind for later. 

Michael pulls away only for a fraction of a second before latching his lips onto Jeremy’s neck. Embarrassment be damned, the world needs to know about this one escapade. He sucks hard onto Jeremy’s pasty skin, making his breath hitch. Jeremy moans needy and wanting, sending signals straight to Michael’s dick and Michael really wants to just rip Jeremy’s clothes off right here and now and just take him whole, but his fingers linger on the hem of Jeremy’s jeans. 

“Yeah” Jeremy says, breathless. “ _ Yeah”  _ he says again, holding onto Michael’s hand. It’s an ironically sweet gesture compared to what they’d rather be doing now. 

He didn’t expect Michaels fingers to shake so much. Had he never done this before? Jeremy wouldn’t call himself a virgin, but he wouldn’t say he didn’t have any experience at all either. 

“You okay?” he looks at Michael through half lust filled half concerned eyes, and Michael actually looks nervous. It’s kinda cute, kinda charming and just a little hint of worrying.    
  
And a whole lotta kinda turning Jeremy on.  _ Oh my fucking god.  _

“Let me” he says, pushing against Michael until his back is flat against the door. Jeremy lowers himself onto his knees, looking up for assurance this time. “Who’s gawking now?” he teases. It’s his turn to grin. 

Michael gives an awkward laugh cough. “You’re just so...pretty” he says. “I mean! Not in a girly way or whatever just…?” he laughs nervously again. 

Jeremy unbuttons Michael’s jeans very slowly, giving him a chance to back out if he wants to, but Michael doesn’t budge, doesn’t even move and Jeremy would be lying if he didn’t think this was just a little bit concerning. 

So, Jeremy slides a hand down Michael’s wrist, all the way down his knuckles to his palms to his fingers, interlacing them. He hears Michael gulp and suck in a breath. 

He pulls Michael’s hand to his lips and leaves a chaste kiss there, hoping it would at least calm him down a little. He thinks it does, because Michael’s taking a bigger breath. 

Jeremy leads their hands from his side into his hair and Micheal grips instinctively. 

“Pull if you want to stop” he says all low and sultry, and it takes everything in Michael to hold back. He tangles his fingers into Jeremy’s hair instead. 

 

Jeremy lets Michael pants drop to the tiled floor. The back of his mind is screaming at him about how gross the floor is, but maybe he should've thought about that before he sunk to his knees? Whatever, doesn’t matter. 

He feels Michael’s hand tighten in his hair and for a moment he tenses up, but then he sees the shape of Michael through his boxers and  _ is that a wet spot???  _ And Jeremy lets go of the last of his control and grinds the base of his palm up Michael's shaft as hard as he can.

 

_ “Fuck”  _ Michael breathes out, feeling his control violently snatched away. Jeremy takes his time teasing that delicious cock, massaging it through Michael’s tetris patterned boxers. 

“Nice choice” he smirks upwards. Michael tries his best to respond but he’s so into it that all he can manage is a lopsided smile. Jeremy just chuckles at the sight, palming Michael through his boxers until the wet spot in the corner spreads abit too much. It would probably be uncomfortable to wear through the rest of the day, but did it really matter right now?

“Jeremy..” Michael pants out. “This is great and all but…” 

“But?” Jeremy looks up, batting his lashes innocently.  _ This fucking bastard.  _

_ “But _ could you be so kind as to…?” Michael moans as Jeremy wraps his lips around his clothed dick and  _ woah I need to hear that again.  _

“Hmmm?” Jeremy hums as if he didn’t just do  _ that.  _ Michael presses a hand to his face wondering what the fuck he’d gotten himself into. How could he be  _ this  _ frustrated  _ and  _ turned on  _ at the same fucking time?? _

“...Touch me” he says. Jeremy quirks an eyebrow, pressing his tongue flat against Michael’s dick licking a long stroke and making his boxers wetter. “Fuckin touch me, suck me off, something!” Michael begs, feeling the rest of his control swirl down the drain. 

 

Jeremy chuckles darkly, finally pulling off the tetris boxers. He takes a moment to admire Michael’s cock in all it’s unsheathed glory. Then he takes it into his fist and pumps once, twice, eliciting a beautiful, lewd moan from Michael’s lips. God he wishes he could kiss those lips until they bruised...but right now his lips belonged elsewhere. 

He kisses the tip, giving it some experimental licks. Michael’s already a sopping mess and  _ god so wet.  _ He wraps his lips around the head and pushes forth. 

“Jeremy...Jeremy fuck!  _ Fuuuck” _ Michael moans one word melding into the next and the next until they’re all just jumbled garbage. Until Michael’s touching the back of Jeremy’s throat and panting for dear life. Jeremy hums around the dick in his mouth, fucking swallows Michael whole, and Michael grips the back of Jeremy’s hair and he fucking  _ growls.  _

It’s the most beautiful thing Jeremy’s ever heard in his life and he wants to hear it forever. 

“You’re doing so well” Michael breathes out. Jeremy swallows in appreciation earning him another low growl, louder this time. “Fuck, Jeremy” he says the name like a prayer. “Jeremy  _ please”  _ and he obliges, moving long and slow, letting his tongue trail up and down the shaft, swirling and teasing the tip. 

“Love the way your tongue does  _ that _ ” Michael says breathless between grunts and growls. “Not gonna last…You’re so good” he moans, voice low.  _ “Too good.” _

Jeremy feels like he could burst right then as well. He’d been enjoying this so much he’d forgotten to take care of himself. He fumbles with slippery fingers but eventually gets his own jeans open, pulling his own cock out to pleasure himself. He lets out a loud exhale at the first touch, earning another moan from Michael, his voice going straight to his dick. A vicious cycle. 

He bobs his head faster and faster, timing it with his own pumps, letting all the wet, lewd noises power him through. 

“Gonna come…! Fuck!” Michael moans long and languid, spilling warm cum into Jeremy’s awaiting mouth. Jeremy finishes off too with two more pumps, feeling sweet release fill his every nerve.

 

They’re both panting, gasping for sweet air. Reality slowly seeping into their senses.

The bathroom smells like sex. Jeremy can’t feel his knees, like at all. 

“C’mon, spit it out. You don’t have to – ” but Jeremy takes a big gulp and it’s gone down his throat. Michael gulps hard at that, but for a different reason. Instead he goes to get some paper towels to wipe up the mess. 

“Thanks” Jeremy says, his voice rough and hoarse. 

“I should be thanking you” Michael looks at him and winks, and Jeremy can’t help but laugh at that. 

“So smooth until sex huh?” 

“Oh just you wait until next time” Michael says, dumping a wad of paper towels into the trash. 

“Next time?” Michael holds out a hand for Jeremy which he greatly accepts. 

“If you’re up for it” he pulls Jeremy to his feet, steadying him as he sways. “Gotta return the favour and all.” 

Jeremy feels the blush creep up his neck again at the prospect of ‘next time’. “By the way, what’s with the ‘illegal thing’ earlier?” he asks while washing his hands. 

It takes a moment for the memory to swim back into Michael’s short term memory. “Oh! The drink’s free. Like, actually free. I made the whole redeeming thing up.” 

“I guess you could call this payment?” he wrings his hands dry. 

“I didn’t say I paid for it.” 

Jeremy blinks for a moment. “You stole from Starbucks?!” 

Michael shrugs “Just another million dollar company. Bet they could spare a drink for someone as pretty as you” he says all smoulder and coolness. “Besides, looks like you could use a hit or two...or three?” 

“Ha” Jeremy rubs the back of his neck. “Coding is killer.” 

“You code?” 

“Yeah?”

“No way!” Michael’s holding the door for him. “What class?” 

“The nerdiest one?” 

“Oh man I’d do  _ anything  _ to get in that class” they’re walking out together, getting back to Jeremys seat. 

“Wait, we’re taking the same classes??” Jeremy feels like the world should swallow him up once more. 

“Seems like it!” but how could he run away from a smile like that? “Guess we’ll be seeing each other around huh?” 

“Yeah” it really would be nice to have a friend. With benefits. But mostly a friend. 

“Right. Catch ya Monday!” Michael says, giving him double finger guns then backing away into a staff door. Jeremy waves him goodbye too many thoughts swimming in his mind. 

 

The most prominent one being  _ did I ever get his number??? _

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self indulgent thank you for reading all of this self indulgence *sobbing into hands*


End file.
